


Knowledge

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Bridge of Light and Dark: On The Cutting Room Floor [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 30 Day Dark Fandom Challenge, Evil Snoke, Gen, Horror, Lovecraftian, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, or my attempt at it, snoke backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 17:52:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15006182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: Snoke takes on his name for the first time.





	Knowledge

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Author’s Notes: For the prompt “Lovecraftian horror”.

  
It starts out with the best of intentions. All decisions like this usually do. The Jedi aren’t giving him what he needs in order to save his homeplanet from terrorists. Blasterfire and grenades and bombs…those can do more damage than lightsabers ever could. And the Jedi, in the face of these visions, does nothing.

  
Visions can be imperfect, imprecise. Aldric knows that much. But they’re coming with such disturbing frequency that Aldric wonders if there is truth to these terrible visions.  
The holocrons are gathering dust. Aldric brushes dust away with long fingers, and picks one up. It opens, and a blinding flash of light courses in front of Aldric’s vision.  
He sees everything. He sees too much. It burns like the sun, fills up his senses, fills his eyes with white hot light.

  
_You understand?_  A voice, a hiss that is beyond comprehension. A voice that sounds like wildfire. _You see?_

  
He sees the figure before him, but he doubts he can comprehend it.

  
_You see the truth? Why the Jedi need to end? Light and Dark cannot both survive, and the Light is a cancer in the bones of the galaxy. You see? You truly see?_

  
“Yes.”

  
Aldric is released. And he knows full well what he must do.

  
When he leaves the Order, he takes the holocrons with him, and he takes on the name “Snoke”.

  
Snoke. An old Milaran word, with so much power behind it. He is not the same man, after all — he shouldn’t be.

  
Aldric is dead. Snoke has just risen in his place, as he should.

  
***

  
When Snoke brings Kylo to Korriban, the young Knight of Ren is more than eager to learn. Snoke finds it touching, actually — the reality that he may very well have to toss the Knight aside once he gets what he wants is something that becomes…unfortunate when Snoke thinks about it. Still, he supposes that won’t happen for a long time.

  
After all, he still needs Kylo. For the time being. Kylo, meanwhile, clings to Snoke like he’s the air that he would kill to breathe. Snoke wonders if the Knight is that desperate for affection…then again, of course he is. His mother threw him away like garbage. His uncle tried to murder him. Of course Kylo would be going for any scrap of affection, even if it was just a scrap.

  
“It’s beautiful, is it not?” Snoke says, looking out over Korriban. In his ears, he can hear the voices of Dark Siders who set foot on Korriban after he did. Revan, Malak, Sion, Traya…to name a few. “This is the glory of the old Dark Siders. See, Kylo Ren — the Academy up ahead.”

  
Kylo looks up ahead as they continue up dusty paths, full of the sand of ages past. Snoke can tell that he’s just taking it all in.

  
“Next to this…” Kylo says.

  
“Next to this, we are as specks of dust.”

  
They continue into the Academy. Snoke knows that what his apprentice will see will likely drive him mad. Snoke was once like Kylo is now. Kylo, in the Force, is unstable, uncertain, young — his lightsaber might as well be a reflection of the cracks in his spirit.

  
They enter the Academy. It’s for Kylo’s own good, Snoke thinks. To help him learn. Snoke has taught him some old Jedi history, now it’s time he tapped into the power of the Dark.

  
They sit, together. Snoke turns to Kylo. “Here lies your first lesson. Now, shall we begin?”


End file.
